Eternity in a Lover's Embrace
by starbuckjade
Summary: Carter gets a sore back during a mission and Jack helps her through it.


"How's the back Carter?" Colonel Jack O'Neill came up behind his second in command, as she was bent over lacing up her shoe.

"A little sore, to be honest." Samantha Carter smiled at him as she stood up straight.

He nodded thoughtfully, "Come on, you've had a rough day. I'll drive you home." He told her, leading her out of the locker room.

"And what did I do to receive this random act of kindness?" She asked, giving Janet Fraiser a brief wave as they pasted her in the hallway.

Jack's hand fell over his heart; "You wound me Carter." He shook his head in mock horror, "It isn't a random act of kindness...well not really anyway. Besides I save them all for you, doesn't that earn some points?" he concluded.

She regarded him with a doubtful expression as they signed out at the front gate. "I don't remember any other acts of kindness you bestowed on me. I think you're full of it, sir." she replied with a grin.

"Oh for crying out loud," Jack threw up his hands in defeat. "I am nice damnit. Uh...I brought you coffee last week."

"As I remember, Colonel you sent an airman to bring me coffee." She retorted, climbing into the passenger side of his truck.

Jack started the engine humming and pulled out of the parking lot, "It's the thought that counts, Major." he mumbled.

She chuckled in response, "Yes sir."

After a few minutes of trying to find a good radio station, Sam gave up. "So...your place or mine?" 

Jack groaned beside her, "Do you have any idea how long I've waited to hear you say that?"

She chewed her lip thoughtfully, "I just meant..."

He waved her off with his free hand; "I know what you meant Carter. I just..." 

"Wonder what things would be like if our circumstances were different?" she finished for him.

He squeezed her hand, not daring to look at her. "Yeah. Chain of command and military rules are all well and good. I've lived with them for most of my life. And I'll tell you this Carter, I've never had such a hard time before." he finished, giving her hand a final caress before releasing it.

She gave him a small smile, "I've never thought of my CO as..."

"Devilishly handsome?" he interjected with a grin.

"Modest." she replied, shaking her head.

He rolled his eyes; "Really what were you going to say?"

"Attractive, arousing, caring, comforting, funny, passionate...the list goes on."

He studied her profile for a moment, "I never thought my second in command was beautiful, until now. God Carter, you even make BDU's look sexy."

She giggled, "I do not. You just spend too much time undressing me with your eyes."

He pulled into his driveway; "I don't spend that much time...I mean no I don't!"

Samantha smiled as she climbed out of his truck and followed him up the path, "Smooth, real smooth."

Jack opened the front door and ushered her inside. "What the hell do you want from me Carter? I spend upwards of eighty hours a week with you. My imagination works over time. That sweet tank top number, that blue dress they made you wear on that planet...it's all locked in here." he tapped his forehead.

She sat down on his couch, "Just once I would like you to have to wear something degrading on a planet." She answered.

"Degrading or not Carter, you looked damn hot." He said hovering over her. He waited for her slight blush before he asked, "Wanna beer?" 

"Please." she responded slumping back against his couch, until she realized the angle aggravated her sore back. She moaned softly and hunched forward.

Jack returned from the kitchen and handed her a beer, "Your back really bothering you?" he asked, sitting down beside her.

She nodded without looking at him.

He gently took the bottle from her hand and placed it down on the table beside his. "C'mere Carter." he patted the space between his legs, "I'll give you a backrub." 

She turned to look at him, judging that he was sincere she stood and sat between his legs. "We shouldn't be doing this, Jack." she murmured.

He placed his hands on her shoulders, beginning to gently roll the muscles with his fingers. She moaned in response. He nuzzled her neck as he kneaded her soft flesh, moving to whisper sweet nothings in her ear. He nipped at her earlobe before asking, "Ever had a massage, Carter?"

"Why are you asking this?" She could feel herself become more relaxed in Jack's arms and was surprised to hear the low sultry tone her voice had adopted. This was the affect he had on her.

"I want to give you a massage." he whispered to her, "But not just an ordinary massage." His fingers tickled her skin as he traced her rib cage through her shirt. "I want to give you a sensual massage."

"A what?" she croaked in response, a shiver running through her body at his words.

"You heard me, Carter.", came the gruff reply. His hands slid slowly down the inside of her thighs, and her breath caught in her throat as he parted her legs. "I want to touch you everywhere." She gasped as he cupped her through her jeans. She moaned in response and allowed Jack to whisk her away to a world of pleasure.

He removed her shirt, softly caressing her bare shoulders, nuzzling at the under side of her arms. Her jeans were next to go, pooling on the floor as he traced over her calves moving up to cup and squeeze her hips. Jack unclasped her bra, letting the material fall away as his hands took up its position. He tested the weight of her breasts, squeezing and caressing them as he trapped her nipples between his fingers, tugging at them until they were hard insistent peaks. In his lap she moaned and panted, arching her back in order to increase the contact with those wonderful hands.

His lips took up residence on her neck, nibbling the place where neck met shoulder. His hands detoured south, one managing to slide her panties off while its twin cupped her heated flesh. She gasped as he came in contact with her aching center. "Just lie back and relax. I want to find out what makes your toes curl, Sam."

Jack touched her where no man had been allowed to touch in her much longer than she cared to admit. He touched her in her most private places, slowly, inexorably fondling and kneading her flesh inch by precious inch. He watched her face closely, memorizing the places he stroked that elicited soft sighs or throaty moans, making her clutch at his arms. She heard him murmur breathily into her ear, "I'm never going to let you go..." She gasped quietly as his uninhibited caresses made her head spin. His hands left no surface untouched, uncaressed or unloved.

Their eyes locked, she gazed at the wondrous reflection of herself lying in Jack's arms, offering her body freely to him, his hands working their seductive magic over her fevered skin. He leaned over her and placed his hot mouth over one straining peak, bathing it with his tongue, suckling her while his hands continued their sensitive ministrations. She groaned when his fingers finally slipped gently inside of her, touching her just so. He said huskily, "Remember, Carter? Right here?" Her hips began moving in a primal rhythm as she groaned, "Right there, Colonel..."

When he felt her inner muscles begin to tremble, he used his other hand to return to what he remembered as one of her most sensitive spots. Her breathing became labored as he watched her reactions in rapt fascination. She came at last in his arms; her muscles tightening oh-so-intimately around his fingers while she cried out and clutched at any part of him she could reach. He shifted and eased her onto her back against the arm of the couch, whispering soothingly in her ear and caressing her cheek as she stirred and slowly came back to herself. He bit his lip and gave her a small grin. "You okay?" He detected a ghost of a smile, even though her eyes remained closed.

Jack pulled her into his arms cuddling her up against his chest, he kissed her forehead and buried his nose in her hair, whispering "Eternity lies in your arms and there is no place I would rather be."

That's how the rest of their night was spent, curled up in a lover's embrace dreaming of all the possibilities eternity holds.


End file.
